An Unfriendly Reunion
An Unfriendly Reunion is the Hundred-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 7, 2017. Synopsis Asura Gekko and the Four Fleet Alliance has to travel the world to restore their home planet in search of the seven Gaia Temples while Toshiya was stripped of his ranks and was branded a super heretic and a traitor for his previous failures. Plot The Episode begins at Konohatropolis. Toshiya Gekko was in trial by Emperor Robotnik for his failure to secure the package. Despite his insistence that the Black Zetsu hampered his abilities, the Buxaplenty Senate who lead the council deem him guilty of his total failures since Paul Gekko has children. Toshiya is then stripped of his rank and branded with the "Mark of Genesis" by Paul Buxaplenty and his brother Yuki called him a "super heretic". After exploring the Land of Apotos, Asura Gekko ran into Professor Pickle of Spagonia University at night. Once the Four Fleet Alliance reach Spagonia, Professor Pickle explains the nature of Dark Gaia and reveals that restoring power to the Chaos Emeralds and the Apotos God Tree via the Gaia Temples would help the planet return to normal. Somewhere in the depths of space "Covenant Fleet of Despair" takes Toshiya Gekko to high charity, who is given the chance of redemption by the High Prophets of Truth and Mercy in helping the Arbiter in order to return to the Galactic Eggman Empire. The new Arbiter accepts and becomes the will of the Prophets, seeking to complete the impossible task assigned for redemption from his crimes. Thel 'Vadamee is tasked with the assassination of a Heretic Leader, who is disillusioned with the Covenant following the events of Empress Teodora's wrath. Thel 'Vadamee tracks the Heretic Leader throughout the gas mine (battling the Heretics and the Flood) where the Heretics sought refuge. When Thel 'Vadamee is finally able to face the Heretic Leader, 'Refumee asserts his belief that the Prophets have lied about the Great Journey, punctuating this with the entry of 343 Guilty Spark, whom both Sangheili consider to be an Oracle of the Forerunners, the ancient race the Covenant hold as gods. Before Thel 'Vadamee could learn more of the claims, the battle resumes, and the Heretic Leader is killed before any meaningful discourse taking place. Tartarus appears to extract him and Guilty Spark, preventing Thel 'Vadamee from learning any information from Spark. He leaves, not knowing what caused the Heretics to betray their sacred oaths to the Covenant. Keyes exits slipspace in her ship undetected with the Prophet of Regret unaware that he had been followed. To the surprise of the pursuers, they discover that Regret led them to the Halo Ring; Installation 05. Keyes soon determines that their objective is to Capture the Prophet of Regret and stop the Covenant from firing the Halo Rings; John-117 is dropped onto the surface of Installation 05 with ODSTs to remove Regret. In the course of pursuing Regret, John-117 discovers with the aid of Cortana that the Prophet intends to personally activate Halo, in the belief that it will propel true believers on the Great Journey. Keyes decides that the new revelation about Regret's intentions warrants his death, which John-117 successfully achieves. But before being able to make his escape, the Covenant and High Charity, which has just arrived, attempt to kill John-117 by glassing the area, and he jumps into the lake surrounding Regret's location. Incapacitated from the shock of the Covenant bombardment, John-117 is last seen being dragged into the depths of the lake by the tentacles of the Gravemind, an ancient and highly intelligent Flood form. In High Charity, the Hierarchs had declared Regret's death to be the Sangheili's failure, and they were removed as the protectors of the Prophets, who bestow the role to the Jiralhanae, causing more tension between the Jiralhanae and Sangheili who are already at odds with each other. With the new ring discovered, Truth and Mercy inquire Guilty Spark on how to activate it, and dispatch Thel 'Vadamee and Toshiya to recover the Sacred Icon which will light the ring. Making their way through the Quarantine Zone facing scores of Flood and Sentinels on the surface of Installation 05 seeking the Activation Index, Thel 'Vadamee and Toshiya makes their his way into the Library and captures the Index along with Keyes and Johnson after they recovered it from its protective housing. Before he can take possession of the Index, Tartarus again intervenes in Thel 'Vadamee's task. After taking the Index into his own personal possession, Tartarus then reveals that the Hierarchs intended for his death to oust the Sangheili. His treachery revealed, Tartarus knocks Thel 'Vadamee and Toshiya unconscious down a shaft in the Index chamber to the abyss below. Beneath the Library, John-117 finds himself in the clutches of the Gravemind, the creature that acts as the sentient intelligence of the Flood. Although Thel 'Vadamee and Toshiya had fallen from a great height, they were saved from death by the Gravemind's tentacles. It is within the Gravemind's chamber where John-117, Thel 'Vadamee and Toshiya meet. In addition, the Prophet of Regret is infected and assimilated into its mass. Also introduced is 2401 Penitent Tangent, Monitor of Installation 05. Both characters act as exposition to Thel 'Vadamee, as Regret remains steadfast to his faith, and the Monitor is fully aware of its status as a weapon. Thel 'Vadamee is further led to question his faith by both John-117 and the Gravemind itself, as they both try to convince the Sangheili that the Covenant's belief on the Halos is a lie, revealing that the Halos destroy life, not save it. This information, as well the information of the imminent genocide of the Sangheili lead Thel 'Vadamee reluctantly joining John-117 in the mission to stop the ring from being activated. he Gravemind sends both the John-117, Thel 'Vadamee and Toshiya to different locations to help stop the Index from reaching its destination. John-117 was sent to High Charity to retrieve the Index while Thel 'Vadamee was sent to the Control Room of Installation 05 to halt the Covenant from activating the rings and Toshiya Gekko was sent to the abandoned facility containing the Death Egg. John-117 then enters in the middle of Truth's broadcast. The Prophet, after escaping assassination, flees to the Dreadnought, chased all the way. John witnesses the conflict between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae, and saves a few Marines along the way. Meanwhile, the Flood, under the control of the Gravemind, crash into High Charity using the UNSC In Amber Clad. John witnesses Truth's escape on a Phantom, and Mercy infected by the Flood; the Prophet tells the Spartan that Truth is going to Earth to "finish what we started". After boarding the Dreadnought through an energy conduit, he leaves Cortana behind, but promises that he will come back for her. Meanwhile, Thel 'Vadamee is teleported close to Halo's control room. There, he finds many dead Sangheili, which were killed by the Jiralhanae. With the help of a few deployed Sangheili, and sympathetic Unggoy and Mgalekgolo which was found by Toshiya Gekko, he fights his way to meet Rtas 'Vadumee, who is surprised to hear that the Jiralhanae murdered the Sangheili High Councilors. They fight their way to a Scarab, controlled by Sergeant Johnson, who forcefully initiates an uneasy alliance between the humans and the Sangheili. Through the combined efforts of Johnson and 'Vadamee, they successfully breach the Control Room doors, and 'Vadamee enters the Control Room to confront Tartarus. In the Control Room, he hears the truth of the Halos directly from 343 Guilty Spark. Still blinded by faith, Tartarus forced Miranda Keyes to activate Halo. Many Zealots and High Councilors fought with 'Vadamee in his final fight against Tartarus, and eventually managed to kill him. Once Tartarus is defeated, Miranda grabs the Index just in time to stop Halo from firing. However, 343 Guilty Spark says that this has activated a failsafe protocol, causing the Installation to send a signal to the rest of the Halo Array, putting all the Halos on standby for remote activation from the Ark. The Forerunner Dreadnought arrives at Earth with John-117 on board. He alerts Admiral Hood of his presence, and tells him that he is "finishing this fight". In the High Charity, completely taken over by the Flood, as thousands of Flood spores are visible throughout the air, floating along the view, the Gravemind speaks of satisfaction of being free of his "empty grave", and suddenly Cortana appears as a hologram on a pedestal in the room. The Gravemind then states that there are questions that linger in his mind, which Cortana must answer. Cortana replies, "Alright...shoot." Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Prophet of Truth *Thel 'Vadam *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Regret *Tartarus *John-117 Battles Galactic Eggman Empire vs. United Nations Space Command vs. Covenant Empire Participants *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Prophet of Truth *Thel 'Vadam *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Regret *Tartarus *John-117 Locations *High Charity *Installation 05 *Dens Winners *Galactic Eggman Empire (Due to Trivia *This Episode is based on Halo 2 of the Halo Series. **The Mark of Genesis is Toshiya's punishment was the reference to the Mark of Shame. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon